


Чем бы дитя ни тешилось...

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	Чем бы дитя ни тешилось...

Их получилось много, но эти двое – Михаил и Люцифер - нравились мне больше всех. Не то, чтобы вчера я создавал их тщательнее других, но они все равно были особенными - такие разные, как белое и черное. Перед сном я связал их братскими узами, чтобы после не искать по всем закуткам. А утром Люцифер взлетел, чтобы обозреть комнату, и захотел стать таким как я. Он сбросил крылья и заструился змием, назвав его символом мудрости. Рассердившись, я устроил небольшой турнир, в котором победил Михаил. Люцифер заполз в дальний угол и обиженно затаился.   
К полудню я создал новые игрушки, но на них перьев не хватило. Двое нравились мне больше других. Но через час Каин убил Авеля, и я снова сел за чертежи. Исав и Иаков получились не намного лучше. Отчаявшись, я порвал расчеты и по наитию вылепил новых людей. Их было много, но эти двое – Дин и Сэм – понравились мне больше всех. Они были особенными. Я связал их братскими узами и оставил под присмотром Михаила. Один бы он не справился, но его брат был тут как тут, готовый прийти на помощь.   
Заглянула мама, пожелала доброй ночи и велела гасить свет. Я заполз в гнездо, привычно заглотил собственный хвост и тем замкнул прошедшие сутки.


End file.
